


Letter

by Tslia



Series: Winship [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just thoughts, minor other members, spring party aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tslia/pseuds/Tslia
Summary: So couldn't get over the winil interaction at the fan party with teary eyed Taeil and shy WinWin trying to comfort him over touching... and yea this basically happened haha enjoy. Also there are bound to be mistakes sorry





	Letter

The fan party was a success, there had been much laughter amongst the members and fans, the atmosphere was warm and exciting a nice way to celebrate their growth together. The managers had all chipped in to treat the boys to a feast, everyone was hungry digging into the the food except Winwin. Winwin being the fastest eater had finished already, pulling out his phone busy typing away. Taeil watched from a distance at the other side of the long table to stare at Winwin. Ahh the boy must be at his games again, he really does play too much, I’m going to have to scold him again! Taeil kept staring, watching Winwin scrunch his brows together slightly frustrated, the same face he made when he couldn’t think of the correct Korean word to express himself, he continued to type before sighing deeply looking deflated then giving up putting his phone away. Taeil wondered why he looked so down, it always worried him seeing the younger upset. Winwin looked up and met Taeil’s gaze for a split second before looking away to Jaehyun beside him trying to make small talk. Taeil kept his composure, something was up with Winwin and it bothered him.

‘You know if you take a picture, you can stare at it all day long without being caught’ Johnny broke Taeil out of his thoughts  
‘ I’m not staring’  
‘more like when aren’t you staring, remember I told you to pace yourself, you’re overdoing it, it’ll just push him away.’ Not wanting to argue Taeil focused back on the food, trying to forget Johnny’s words, was he being too much? Controlling his affection was his weakness. Something about Winwin brought out his infatuation.

 

It was an odd combination of things, putting the oldest and quietest with the extra shy Chinese foreigner who barely could make a complete sentence in Korean as roommates. At first it was all hand gestures, a constant game of charades to communicate often leading to funny mistakes. Yet that seemed to help Taeil open up, he tried harder to talk more breaking out of his quiet shell. He learned to read Winwin’s body language and emotions. Even when words escaped the younger Taeil could understand. From then on the friendship had blossomed. Winwin was just too cute and endearing, kinda like a cute baby chick just learning to walk stumbling over their own feet. Taeil want nothing more than to but to pour his love towards Winwin. The aggressive hugging, clinging and constant professing of love became a routine. It use to be once in a while but as time went on Taeil’s self-control wavered and he found himself searching out for more. Light touching wasn’t enough, it escalated sneaking a peak when the younger wasn’t paying attention, tackling him onto the bed and not letting go, pushing the limit causing fights. Winwin being angry enough to give him the silent shoulder for days. It always ended with Taeil apologising profusely and Winwin forgiving him eventually. It wasn’t always so one sided as some of the members will tease Taeil about it, the younger paid attention to the little things. 

It was late by the time they returned back to the dorms, the younger members got dibs on the shower first leaving the older ones to hand out around the living room.

‘so hyung, have your tears dried up now? You even got a hug, must be super happy about that’ Johnny jokes toward Taeil, who had been still wondering what was causing WinWin’s sadness

‘yahh don’t go mentioning that around Winko, he’s upset, barely said anything during dinner, don’t guilt trip him’ yuta retorts. Taeil takes it to heart, so he was the cause to the frown… maybe he really should take a step back, he wanted nothing but to see WinWin smile and it seemed that he was doing the opposite. Taeil knows that he had another round of apologising to do, maybe before WinWin goes to bed.

When it was finally Taeil’s turn to shower, most of the members had turned in for the night including Winwin, guess he wasn’t going to get a chance to talk to him till tomorrow. He didn’t want to end the night on an awkward note with the younger but it would have to do for now. Entering their room, all lights were out already signalling both Yuta and Winwin were asleep, Taeil stumble around in the dark trying to not wake anyone up finding his bed. Finally he could lay down after a long day, expecting to feel the soft mattress of comfort, his head landed on something else. Taeil using his phone light looked around, it was an envelope with ‘Taeil Hyung’ written. Slowly he opened the envelope finding a letter inside, Taeil blinked twice and read it.

Dear Taeil hyung  
I’m sorry I didn’t pick you as the one exception to not touch me. I didn’t mean it, it was suppose to be a funny joke but you cried. I didn’t know you would react like that, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, you know I don’t completely hate your touching. It’s just sometimes you go over board and you always do it when I’m in the middle of a game... you know I hate to lose! You know I’m just not that good with affection. You are always there for me and help me out with everything, I want you to know I really appreciate it. When you cook for me, make me laugh, comfort me when I’m upset and sad. Thank you hyung, I don’t like seeing you upset especially if I’m the cause of it, don’t be sad :( I’ll try to be more affectionate but no promises! How about this, I’ll let you touch me once a day, so you better use it wisely and only you get that privilege hehe. Hyung... I lov..like you a lot, you know that right!? I’m sorry for making you cry, I’ll try not to do that again!

From: Win

P.s pls don’t show the others this letter, they will all come for me :( 

Taeil covered his mouth trying to silence his squeal of delight. His Winwinie was just too cute, even the way he wrote. It was a relief to know that the younger understood his behaviour despite not completely agreeing with it. This is the second time WinWin had wrote him a letter and it was just as sincere as the first. Being too shy to say the things he wrote just made it all the more endearing to Taeil. 

 

Taeil quietly got out of bed making his way towards WinWin’s bed instead. Lightly lifting up the covers of the blanket pushing the ryan doll onto the floor getting in himself. He snuggles closer to the younger, staring at the adorable face of sleeping WinWin, smiling to himself. 

‘I guess I’ll just count this as my touch of the day, sleep tight WinWinie, I love you’


End file.
